Chichen-Itza Pizza
" | image = Chichen-Itza Pizza.jpg | code = 306 | airdate = June 6, 2008 | snack = Pizza at Uniqua's house | genre = College fight songs | writer = Robert Scull | director = Dave Palmer | music = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | video = High Flying Adventures! | previous = "What's Bugging You?" | next = "To the Center of the Earth"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. *Uniqua *Tyrone *Tasha "College fight songs rock the ancient Mexican jungle as Uniqua and Tasha embark on an adventure to deliver a pizza to fearsome King Tyrone." Uniqua and Tasha are in the backyard standing on the picnic table calling for customers to eat at their pizzeria. They explain to the viewer that they are employees for a pizza delivery service. Tasha tells Uniqua that they should name their pizzeria. Uniqua suggests Himalayan Pizza and Pacific Ocean Pizza. Tasha rejects them. Then Uniqua suggests Chichen-Itza Pizza. Tasha asks what "Chichen-Itza" means. Uniqua explains that it is an ancient city in Mexico. Tasha agrees to the name. The two sing "Chichen-Itza Pizza". The backyard transforms into Ancient Mexico, mostly a jungle made from trees with green leaves and brown bark. Uniqua and Tasha continue the "Chichen-Itza Pizza" song as they make their first pizza at their small pizza stand. Tasha gets on a stool to hang up some banners, but cannot finish the job as she sees that she is far above the ground. Her vision gets worse. She cries for help, and Uniqua comes over and pulls her down from the stool. Tasha explains that she has a fear of heights. The phone at the stand rings. Tasha picks it up. The camera moves to the caller, Mayan King Tyrone, at the great Golden Pyramid. Tasha takes his order, and asks for Tyrone's address. Tyrone tells her that he lives at the Golden Pyramid at the far side of the jungle. Tasha begins to tell him that she and Uniqua cannot deliver pizza to somewhere that far away, but Uniqua swipes the phone from Tasha and tells Tyrone that they would be glad to deliver pizza to his door. Tasha is angry. Uniqua tries to make it better for Tasha as the pair hops on their delivery bike with the pizza safe in a red thermal box to keep fresh and hot. Uniqua and Tasha sing "A Bicycle Built for Two". They arrive at a run-down old pyramid. Tasha is not sure that they have arrived at the right pyramid, but Uniqua insists that they take a look inside. Uniqua places the bicycle beside the pyramid as she and Tasha begin to walk in. There is a large pedestal in the pyramid, shaped like a hippopotamus. Uniqua yells for the Mayan King, but an echo is the only answer. She looks at a button with a picture of two mountains on it. She presses it, hoping that it is a type of doorbell, but the button releases a boulder from the pyramid's top. Uniqua notices that the pyramid is not the Mayan King's, but the Great Pyramid of the Earth. Uniqua and Tasha are now being followed by the boulder. They hop on their bike and pedal as fast as they can. They ride for a long time until the bike hits a speedbump, causing the pizza Uniqua is holding to fall into a river. Uniqua places the bike on the ground and hops in a boat in the water after Tasha. The two paddle until they are inside a pyramid full of water. Tasha tells Uniqua not to touch anything, so a horrible incident like the last one will not occur. Uniqua tells Tasha that she won't and picks up the thermal box containing the pizza, but accidentally hits a button with a picture of the ocean on it with her paddle when trying to leave the pyramid. Now, the water in the pyramid is forming into a whirlpool, with Tasha and Uniqua in it. Uniqua notices that the pyramid is not Tyrone's, but the Great Pyramid of the Waters. The two are sucked up into a latch, which leads to a waterfall. They fall until they reach the bottom. Tasha is angry at Uniqua. Tasha is so mad that she tells Uniqua she is quitting the delivery job. She sings the "I Quit!" song. While marching angrily, Tasha accidentally walks into another pyramid. Tasha realizes her mistake and tells Uniqua not to touch anything this time. Uniqua agrees, but steps on a movement detector and releases large gusts of wind, forming a tornado. Uniqua notices that the pyramid that they entered is the Pyramid of the Wind. Uniqua and Tasha are sucked into the tornado, and the pizza that Uniqua has been holding is blown away. Uniqua tells Tasha to grab it, but Tasha is too scared of the heights she is reaching. Tasha grabs the pizza with her eyes closed. Because Tasha is not looking, the cardboard box containing the pizza inside the thermal box is blown out of the case. Uniqua is now extremely worried. The girls blow away next to a giant, golden pyramid. Tasha tells Uniqua that she is quitting this time for real. Uniqua and Tasha are about to escape when Tyrone casts a spotlight on Uniqua. Uniqua is now really worried, thinking of what will happen if Tyrone brings her in without the pizza. Uniqua slowly walks in the Golden Pyramid after telling Tyrone that she is from the Chichen-Itza Pizza delivery service. Tasha notices the white, cardboard box holding the pizza on top of the pyramid, and begins to climb up to save Uniqua's future. She is just worried that the pizza is up high. Meanwhile, Uniqua is bringing the empty thermal box inside the pyramid. Tyrone, sitting on his throne, welcomes her, and begins to sing the "Yum!" song. Tasha climbs up the pyramid and grabs the pizza. She slips and falls through the square hole at the top of the pyramid with the pizza. Tyrone asks Tasha who she is, and Tasha tells him that she is with Uniqua. Tyrone takes the pizza and bites into a slice. He declares that Uniqua and Tasha are the best pizza service in the land. The three decide to eat more pizza after Uniqua's stomach growls. They sing the end song after the Mayan King's pyramid transforms into the backyard. The three rush into Uniqua's house. Uniqua and Tasha open the previously closed door and shout "We deliver!" *Uniqua: Pizza Delivery Girl Uniqua *Tyrone: Mayan King Tyrone *Tasha: Pizza Delivery Girl Tasha *"Chichen-Itza Pizza" *"A Bicycle Built for Two" *"I Quit!" *"Yum!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3